Chester E. Tripp III
Chester E. Tripp III is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, and Star Trek: Enterprise. He also worked as an additional fight choreographer on several locations and received no on-screen credit for all of his appearances. His costume from the episode was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. His name was misspelled as Chester Trapp on the name tag. Tripp was born in Wauseon, Ohio and is nicknamed Butch. Hailing from a big family he spent his youth in several foster homes. He played football and was also an awarded boxer. Tripp has entered the stunt industry in 1987 and has been married to D. LeAnn Tripp. They have three children. He has doubled for stars such as Bill Paxton, Greg Kinnear, William Sadler, Kiefer Sutherland, Peter Weller, Steven Weber, and Josh Lucas and was also a member of a stunt group which performed show fights on several Star Trek conventions. Among his resume are films such as Batman Returns (1992), Private Wars (1993, with Michael Champion and stunts by Scott Leva, Joe Murphy, Chino Binamo, Chuck Borden, Ken Lesco, Dennis Madalone, and Rick New), Monolith (1993, with Musetta Vander, Boris Lee Krutonog, Todd Jeffries, and stunts by Chuck Borden, Maria R. Kelly, Dennis Madalone, and Joe Murphy), Ice (1994, with Zach Galligan, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Chuck Borden, Chino Binamo, Nick Dimitri, Joe Murphy, Mark Riccardi, and Patricia Tallman), Direct Hit (1994, with Peter Slutsker and stunts by Chino Binamo, Chuck Borden, George Colucci, Nick Dimitri, Sonia Jo McDancer, Lane Leavitt, Chuck Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Joe Murphy, Mark Riccardi, and Patricia Tallman), Project Shadowchaser III (1995, with Musetta Vander, Christopher Neame, and stunts by Ken Clark, Brennan Dyson, and Tim Sitarz), the Academy Award winning As Good as It Gets (1997, with Kaitlin Hopkins, Matt Malloy, and stunts by B.J. Davis, Gene LeBell, Phil O'Dell, Denise Lynne Roberts, and Pete Turner), The X-Files (1998), The General's Daughter (1999, with James Cromwell), Route 666 (2001, with Lori Petty, Peewee Piemonte, Dick Miller, John Cade, and Chuck Hicks), Betrayal (2003, with Tom Wright and stunts by Danny Downey, Austin Priester, Lisa Hoyle, and Michael J. Sarna), Wonderland (2003), Glory Road (2006), and American Fork (2007, with Bruce McGill). Tripp has also performed stunts in television series such as Roswell (2002, starring William Sadler), V.I.P. (1999), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999), Charmed (2003), Alias (2003, created by J.J. Abrams), Without a Trace (2004-2006, starring Enrique Murciano and coordinated by Dennis Madalone), Monk (2005), 24 (2005-2006), and Martial Law (1999). Star Trek appearances File:Security Lieutenant Chester Tripp.jpg|Security lieutenant (uncredited) File:Chester Tripp, In the Pale Moonlight.jpg|Stunt double for Andrew J. Robinson (uncredited) File:Drone attacking One 2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Jem'Hadar soldier (uncredited) File:Cardassian at Dominion headquarters 4.jpg|Cardassian guard (uncredited) File:Borg invading Unimatrix Zero 2.jpg|Borg drone (uncredited) File:Enolian Guard 2.jpg|Enolian guard (uncredited) Other appearances * (over 45 episodes between 1996 and 1999) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** as stunt double for Andrew Robinson ** **''at least one episode'' as a Klingon * (over 25 episodes between 1997 and 2001) ** ** as an Ilari guard ** ** as stunt double for Michael Horton ** ** **''at least one episode'' as a Klingon **''at least one episode'' as a Starfleet officer External links *ChesterTripp.com - official site * es:Chester E. Tripp III Tripp III, Chester E. Tripp III, Chester E. Tripp III, Chester E. Tripp III, Chester E. Tripp III, Chester E. Tripp III, Chester E.